


One Last Hooah

by scarlettkat86



Category: Ghost Recon, Ghost Recon Breakpoint, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettkat86/pseuds/scarlettkat86
Summary: This is just smut...it may fit into a series later but for now... things went fubar and Walker needs to enjoy his final night with Nomad.





	One Last Hooah

**Author's Note:**

> From pabstbeerpussy's tumblr Kinktober 2019 prompts.  
day 6/7 thigh riding and praise kink(ish).  
Originally posted on my other tumblr(ferallydisastrousghosts)

"Nomad, you got a sec?" Walker says so quietly he almost thinks she can't hear him. Or maybe she did and she's ignoring him. 

She stops just past his room when she finally turns and meets his gaze. His eyes catch her thumb tapping against the side of her leg just before she reigns it in. A tell sign that she had second guessed her decision. "I've got a few minutes to spare. Something on your mind?"

That's all he needs as he opens the door to his bunk, motioning for her to enter. She does so, turning to face him as he shuts the wooden door. His hands are on her waist a moment later, pulling her in and crashing his lips to hers. She pulls away from him with hesitation, "Walker, we shouldn't, not after what hap- mmm-" She let the sentence die off as he kissed down her neck and back up to her full lips. 

"After we head back stateside, I'll probably never see you again..." He pauses, nipping her ear. "...One last hooah for old times' sake?" He forces her legs apart with his, a smug smile across his face as he watched her suck on her bottom lip. 

They'd found an unspoken comfort in each other's beds from time to time since Bolivia, but he'd never been able to capture her heart. That belonged to Holt, the bastard. 

Walker takes her ass in his hands possessively. Grinding her down against his thigh and pulling a breathless gasp from her lips. "That feels good don't it babydoll?" He felt her breath hitch before she cursed, "Fucking hell." He watched as her eyes fluttered shut, head tilting back exposing her throat to him. He bent down, nipping, then laving the delicate flesh and continued rocking her back and forth on his thigh until she was setting her own pace. Her green eyes were lucent as she looked up at him. "You're beautiful, you know that? Seein you get all hot n needy ridin my thigh like that.." He picks her up, carrying her to a chair in the corner and sits. She immediately straddles his thigh again, sliding down and rolling her hips as she nears his knee. He lifts his knee each time she drags herself back down, giving a little more friction that he knows she's searching for. Each airy moan sounding more delicious than the one before. He feels her body tremble and stops her. "That's enough babydoll. Stand." He says unbuttoning her pants and sliding his hand between her legs. "Fuck, Cole please." He plunges two fingers in her pussy eliciting a moan from her. Her pants fell, pooling around her ankles as she writhed. When he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers, he pulled out and began rubbing her clit. "Come babydoll. Do it for me." She whined as she came. A borderline pitiful, desperate cry that didn't quite suit her. He ran his other hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. "Shhh. I know. I'll miss you too. And whatever you decide, I won't hold it against you."


End file.
